Tears of an Angel
by MrsDeanWinchester666
Summary: Dean and Sam meet a beautiful stranger in a alley in Lawrence, but she has a secret! Will they find out the truth... Before it kills them? Read and reveiw plz! No wincest


**A/N: I fiunaly got a knew beta! my freind rachael aggred to do it 4 me :) and the advice of ParaCaerOuVoar im reriting the story :) anjoy!**

*******

Angel Enochia Moonbeam was no ordinary girl. With her blonde and pink hair and startling blue eyes she captured the attention of all, but the hearts of few. When she moved people could swear the angels sang and when she smiled it was like the sun burst through her face. When she cried the angels cried with her and when she laughed... Well let's just say that no one was left unaffected.

But even with her radiant beauty and charm, she was dreadfully unhappy. Through mysterious circumstances she was alone in the world, jobless, homeless and more importantly, skill-less. And so she used her beauty- she charmed people into housing her, she distracted people while she stole their money, but worst of all, she was forced to become a stripper to survive.

She hated it, hated swinging around a pole while disgusting truckers or married men leered at her and tried to grab her with their dirty hands. And when she got home clutching all the dollar bills she was given she would fling herself onto her bed and cry herself to sleep, cursing the events that brought her so low in her life. It was one such day when certain even would change her life forever.

Angel was walking home from the strip club as per usual when she heard a noise behind her. Startled, she jumped around and her hand went immediately to the red Prada purse at her hip. Seeing nothing she continued walking, albeit more nervously than before. She kept hearing the noise behind her and sped up her walk, drawing her faux furr coat tighter around herself, her high stilettos clacking noisily against the concrete. She looked behind her again and gasped her when she hit something hard and solid falling to the ground.

She looked up into the leering face of an unshaven and clearly drunk man who lookrd distinctly dangerous in the pale light of the streetlamp behind him.

"Hey pretty thing, what are you doing out here all alone at thish time of night?" he slurred, bending down to shove his face into hers, his beer breath rolling over her face with every word.

"I'm just trying to get home sir." She said calmly but despereately.

"well you can come home with me!" the man laughed.

She scrambled to reach her perse which had flown off her shoulder when she fell and was now in the gutter when the man grabbed her wrist and held it tight.

"Don't think I'm letting you go that easily," He snarled, and Angel found herself lifted to her feet and slammed into a wall. "now, if you scream this is going to be a lot more painful, okay?"

She could merely nod, fear having closed her throat temporarily. She had no doubt that if she chose to scream- _actually_ _scream_- the man wouldn't be able to do anything, but fear overtook her as she shut her eyes as a tear leaked out from underneath her closed lids.

She opened her eyes as she heard a scream and felt the man let her go. What she saw caused her to blink several times in surprise. The man was being mauled by a giant wolf, at least as tall as an average man. It ripped out his through and then proceeded to eat him, blood staining the streets and the wolf's muzzle.

It was truly beautiful, pure white with angry, glowing amber eyes and ivory teeth and long as herhand. It finished devouring the man though and turned on Angel, its hungry eyes devouring her already. She pressed further up against the wall and her eyes flashed a heavenly white, sending the wolf flying down the street. There was a yell from the other direction and as she turned her head she saw two figures running towards her. She panicked and took off running towards the wolf, ignoring the frantic yells behind her- she couldn't let them see her!

She sprinted past the beast, faster than she had ever run before. Turning into an alley she chanced a glance back and saw that one of the figures was still running after her, while the other drew it's gun on the wolf.

A scream ripped it'self from her throat as she cried out, "NO! Don't hurt it!" before she was tackled top the ground by the other.

"Get off of me!" she screeched, thrashing wildly underneath the man.

"Don't even think about running you evil bitch." He said coldly, and Angel found herself with a knnife pressed up against her throat.

"Please, please don't hurt me, I just want to get _home_!" she sobbed, tears running daintily down her porcelain face.

"You're not going anywhere."

"_NO! Please don't hurt me!_" she was screaming by now, the tears running freely down her face as she opened her eyes to fully plead with her attack. "I just want to get _home_!"

She heard the intake of breath as her periwinkle blue eyes met his green ones and he realised his possible mistake.

She blinked in surprise when he emptied the contents of a flask over her head and lay there spluttering for a few moments.

"Oh shit," he muttered. "SAMMY!"

"What is it Dean?" came the muffled reply, followed by a series of grunts and yelps. "I'ma little busy right now/"  
"This isn't a demon!" Angel sucked in her breath. Demons? What did these two know of demons?

"What?" unfortunately it sounded like that surprise was all the wolf needed as the sounds grew more and more gruesome.

"SAMMY!" roared the one called Dean as he stood and sprinted towards the wolf and his... gay lover?

She heard grunts and cries of pain and other noises before hearing a loud BANG and then silence. Then footsteps echoed to her little alleyway and Dean and Sammy appeared in the entrance talking nin hushed voices that Angel, due to her extremely awesome hearing, picked up easily.

"I don't know Dean, she HAS to be a demon, she made that wolf fly almost twenty feet, no human girl could do that!"

"Sammy, I checked her with Holy Water, she's not a demon."

"But the alpha demons don't react to holy water." The taller one pointed out. The two turned at the exact same moment to look at Angel, who blushed under their scrutiny.

"I think I need to explain." She blushed.

There was a fluttering of wings behind her and then there was a strong hand helping her up, "No need."

"Why not Cas?" Dean asked.

"Because," the one named Cas said in the tone of explaining something to a particularly dense child. "this girl here, is the child of God."


End file.
